Spared
by Is It Death
Summary: Annabelle and Michael have never been the most compatible people. Here's how they met!
1. Chapter 1: Anya 1653

_Note: I did not copy this story. I just put it under the category of vampires. Even if you completely hate the story, pleae give a review and tell me why so I can make my writing better. Thanks._

I narrowed my eyes and clamped down harder on the spear. After as many years of practice as I'd had, there wasn't a doubt in my mind that when I decided to throw it, the spear would hit my target. My father gave the signal and in one fluid movement, I had jumped up and thrown the handmade wooden spear at the deer. It hit the deer and killed it instantly.

My father, as always, was very proud of my hit. Our family had dinner for that night. The other people from the village were not so happy about my hunting. To them, I was a girl, who should have been helping my mother in the fields, not hunting with my father.

I guess that was only to be expected; because back then, women "could not" do things like that. It just wasn't proper. Even back then, I had never cared much being proper.

That is, until the leader of our village told my father and me that if I didn't stop hunting, I would not be able to stay in the village. So, I tried my best to do as told and what a young girl was expected to do.

"Anya," my mother called. "Please, stop fooling around and go help Mezli." Mezli was the closest thing I had ever had to a friend. She had really only liked me because she thought what I did was brave. As soon as I had to stop hunting, she and her brother, Balaam, stopped being so nice to me.

"Anya." Mezli didn't look at me. I didn't expect her to.

"Mezli." She still didn't look at me. I sighed. Maybe I didn't really want her to. It still hurt not to have at least one person actually pay attention to me, though.

What was worse was how her brother treated me now. He used to adore me for my courage, but now he treated me like a stupid girl, even though he was the idiot.

"Anya," he had said once," why must you be so stupid?" I had been trying to hunt in secret, just to help my father, who wasn't used to having to hunt alone and was getting older now. He always caught me and stopped me with the same empty threat. "If you don't stop this nonsense then I will have to report you to the other hunters,"

"It is not nonsense!" I cried. "I am trying to do what is best for my family, and you all are acting like idiots!"

He gave me a stern look, which honestly just made him look more like a child. "We are doing this to protect you. You are just a girl, not cut out for this."

"I am more skilled a hunter then you! I have been hunting longer then you! You are a chicken who cannot stand to see even the tiniest drop of blood fall from the hide of a cow!"

It just made him blush with embarrassment. His eyes burned with his fury. He walked away without another word to me.

After a few pointless hours of harvesting crops, I went back to my home. It was a rather small hut, but since most of the time it was just me and my mother, it worked fine. I crawled onto my "bed" and picked up my diary. It was made of papyrus paper and a hide cover with my name carved into it. Most of the time you only got a book if you had an important reason. My father and I hunted, so I had the hide, and Mezli had once showed me how to make paper. I made my own diary.

After I wrote about another awful day, I curled into a ball and fell asleep.

When I woke up, I immediately hoped up and got dressed quickly. I couldn't wait to go hunting! It was always so fun to . . . But I couldn't hunt, I remembered sadly. I was forbidden. Shoulders hunched, I walked out of the tent to the fields. There was no one there. I looked all around the village until suddenly I saw a crowd of people standing around something.

It was a man. Covered in blood. Screaming about creatures of the night that were going to kill us all if we didn't leave the village. Some thought maybe he was a young man that was cursed by the gods. Just something about him made some of us believe his telling's. Most of the younger children started to panic.

Of course, when Kirem, the village leader, stepped in and said that this man needed a good ritual preformed to help please the gods enough to make him sane, everyone stopped listening to the man. Even though I didn't believe he needed a ritual, I didn't believe his words either.

Luckily for the man, we had just gotten a sacrifice from a warring village. We were going to give him to the gods that night.

"You must listen! I tell truth and only the truth! No curse has been set upon me; I am simply trying to warn you!" His screams made an internal shiver run down my spine, and I could tell from the looks on everyone else's faces, that it had the same effect on the others.

I dressed in my best clothes and me and my mother and father walked to the place where the sacrifice would be held.

I was small, only sixteen, and pushed my way through the crowd when we got there. I'm not sure why, because the sacrifices always made me flinch and look away.

The priest said a bunch of religious words and I watched as the sacrifice-who had been tied down and painted blue-screamed and struggled pointlessly. Why even bother? Even if he did get loose, he was surrounded.

The worst part of the rituals for me was when the highest priest took a flint knife and cut open the man's stomach. Blood flooded out of the long gash and he screamed even louder. Then, as fast as he could, the priest stuck his hand inside of the sacrifices body through the gash and ripped out his heart while it was still beating. With one final scream, the sacrifice went limp and the heart in the priests hand stopped beating. Blood covered the stone the priests had tied him to, his body and the priests hand.

"We give this man to the gods to please them and to make them lift the curse upon-"

Someone gasped, cutting him off.

"The crazy one is gone!"

A roar of outrage came from the crowd, along with some screaming.

"We give him a purifying ritual and this is how he repays us?"

"We must hunt him down and kill him!"

"Why should we kill him?"

"He is a traitor!"

People were screaming back and forth at each other.

"Be calm my people. Calm down! CALM DOWN NOW!"

Everyone went silent at the priests cries.

"We will carry on with the celebration whether the traitor is here or not. This is still a celebration to honor the gods, and we will treat it as such." The look on his face told us all that his word was final.

The crowd dispersed into groups. Some little children went to play games, or go back to their mothers. Most people my age stood in little groups talking. No one acknowledged that I was there.

I sighed and started to walk home. It was late enough to go home and sleep. I would have a hard day of harvesting tomorrow to catch up for today anyways.

One group of people huddling around a fire caught my attention.

". . . Then, the giant wolf-creature lunged for me!" One boy said dramatically.

"So? The weird fish lady tried to eat _my_ head!" Another argued. What were they talking about?

I walked closer towards the group. The boy who claimed to have been attacked by a wolf looks at me. He has very nice eyes, I notice. Or maybe it is just that they aren't filled with disgust when they look at me.

He smiled. "Come, Anya, sit down."

The fact that he knows my name startles me for a moment, but then I remember that I was the only female hunter in the village. My name would be well known.

"What are you talking about?" I ask them.

"The creatures."

"What creatures?"

"The ones that the man was talking about. We have seen them, too," a chubby little one says.

I blink at him. Not only because this information startles me, but because he has really let himself get large. No warrior with any respect would trade muscles for fat.

"Explain."

"There are creatures out there," The one with pretty eyes tells me. "They kill people like us for fun, and for food." He looked so sure about what he was saying, but doubt slithered up my spine. I really didn't want this man to be crazy too.

Instead of voicing my doubts like I usually did, I said, "Go on."

He and his friends explain all about the creatures that turned into giant wolves and ate people, the creatures that had fish tales and looked pretty until they tried to eat you, the tiny creatures that flew with wings and did all they could to make people get themselves killed. There were so many others too. Soon, I was so deeply in trance of all the myths that I stopped doubting them.

"Would you like to hear the story of the creation of the blood drinkers?" Asked the boy with the pretty eyes, whose name I found to be Chac.

"Blood drinkers?" I questioned.

"They are more commonly known as creatures of the night." He explained. "They are the creatures the man was talking about." His expression turned grave. "He was smart to escape while he could. They will be coming tonight."

I was confused. "Tell me the story." Chac beamed at me.

"The Aztecs and us Maya have been fighting for years. Once, long ago, the moon goddess, Ix Chel, tried to stop the fighting. She gave the Mayan man and the Aztec man incredible strength, speed, sight and hearing. She believed they would stop fighting because she had given them such honorable gifts." It was very easy to guess what he would say next. "But they continued fighting with their new strength and speed."

"Why?" I asked. "Why would he do that to the goddess?" Chac didn't seem to think the fact that I was practically drowning in the story funny at all. He was just as deep into the story as me. Balaam wasn't.

"Oh please, Anya, stop listening to this."

Chac ignored him. "They could not get over their hate for each other, even for the goddess."

"This is ridiculous!"

"When the goddess found out, she was very upset with them. So-"

"Nonsense!"

"So, she cursed them to have to drink blood, and not be able to go into sunlight."

"Anya! These people are clearly also insane!"

"Then, because she was so upset, she went to the god of the sun, and killed herself."

"This. Is. Nonsense!" Balaam's face was turning scarlet. "Anya you will go home now!"

I jumped up to face him. I was tall for my age and gender, five foot four. He was older than me, but he was shorter than me.

My face burned. "You do not tell me what to do, Balaam."

"No, but I do, Anya." I turned to see my father. The gentle and proud look that had usually been on his face was gone. He was just another man who thought that I was acting foolish. Something in my chest clenched. Who did I have now?

Tears threatened to fall down my face. I was about to run home, when someone screamed. I spun around to see a giant wolf ripping off a man's arm. His body fell to the ground.

More wolves ran out of the woods and began attacking people. I looked up, because according to Chac, the wolves only came out on nights of a full moon. The moon was huge in the sky. What was worse, he also said that were the wolves were, the creatures of the night would be too.

Everyone started screaming. I turned to run, but someone grabbed a hold of me and pulled me back. I expected it to be my father, but then the creature sunk its sharp teeth into my neck. The world went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**1597 AD Miguel **

As I lay on my bed, I think about her. The bed wasn't very comfortable and made going to sleep nearly impossible. Although it was hard for me to believe at that moment, it wasn't the worst bed I had ever had to sleep in.

I was traveling around with my friend, , and we had slept in much more unpleasant conditions. So far, we had been to Russia, Hungry, France, and some other small countries in between them. Along the way, we had been converting our names to try to fit in more. We wanted people to think we belonged here, not that we were on the run. Especially not that we were on the run from a powerful vampire. That might get us killed. I was quite sure that they had placed a bounty on our heads by now. News spread fast in the Underworld. And it all went back to _her_.

Her.

A long time ago when I lived in Asia, we were engaged. She lied to me about who she was. Made me a monster, one of her kind. Then, after she promised to help me through it, she left me for him! Of all the people in the world, she left me for a disgusting, idiotic, creature! If I ever saw her again . . . .

But no, no. I would never see her again and I didn't want to. Many years ago, the thought of her would have brought a smile to my face. Now all it brought was anger and a hatred so deep, it almost blocked out the sadness.

I closed my eyes and tried to clear my mind. It didn't work and I let out an angry sigh.

I heard leaves on a nearby tree rustle outside the window. My eyes were trying to force their way open, but I needed to get some sleep. The bed was not much help. Maybe beds in Portugal would be more comfortable.

In on last effort to sleep before our long journey, I closed my eyes and thought about what Portugal must be like. When I opened my eyes again it was daytime. So I closed my eyes and went back to sleep until the night came again.

**Annabelle 1723 **

After I had woken up, I had found a nasty surprise waiting for me; everyone in my village- with very few exceptions –was dead. Their hearts ripped out, skulls crushed, limbs severed, and so on. I can't imagine how loud I must have screamed when I saw my mother and father.

When Camazotz found me I was sitting by my mother's severed arm crying. I had been grateful at first that he had helped me, but now I was tired of being one of his servants. There were others, some warriors from my village, and some Aztec women. We were all sick of being his servants, but if he was truly who he said he was, then we could not kill him.

Camazotz was supposedly the god of vampires.

Even though we knew he would likely kill us if we failed, we were going to try to kill him.

He was in the study. Aria gave me the stake. It was hard to concentrate on the small task of holding the stake. So how was I supposed to use it on a vampire whose speed and strength was double that of mine?

"Master," Aria said sweetly. Her smile held a hint of maliciousness, but was otherwise just polite.

"Yes?" He seemed a bit concerned. Did he realize something was wrong? What if he figured it out before we had even made our first attack? He would kill us for sure.

One of the previous warriors came up behind him, pretending to mess with some books. Here it comes.

Camazotz turned to look at the warrior and Aria made her move. She plunged her own stake deep into his chest . . . but it missed his heart. He looked very angry now . . . .

The warrior attacked him with another stake, but Camazotz caught him and twisted his neck around. He was not dead . . . until his stake was shoved into his chest. The man didn't even have time to cry out before he was dead and dropped on the ground like a broken toy.

Aria looked horrified and tried to back away, but Camazotz caught her and plunged the stake that had been in his chest into her. She made a chocked cry and her skin paled.

He dropped her and turned towards me. I ran downstairs as fast as I could, but he still caught me. My blood pounded through me as he snatched my stake and poised it at my heart. Right as it was just breaking my skin, someone rammed into him and both he and the stake flew away from me. More of the servants came to attack Camazotz, but our numbers were dropping fast.

The way I saw it, I was going to die whether I gave up or continued helping. So I tried again.

There was a stake on the floor by another dead Aztec women's body, so I grabbed that and ran over to where the fight was happening.

Camazotz had at least a dozen misplaced stakes through his body, but it looked like it was starting to make him weak.

I ran over by yet another former warrior-this one Aztec- and was instantly shoved away. They didn't want me to help. My heart sunk, but I wouldn't give up that easily. I had to help. They needed my help.

I ran under the man's arm and tried to shove my stake into Camazotz heart. He smirked and pushed me down onto the floor and threw my stake down into my stomach. I screamed and hurriedly tried to pull it out, but it hurt. A lot

He laughed even harder.

While he was busy laughing at me, the warrior who had pushed me away stabbed him with the stake. It went through his heart.

What happened next was nothing short of a miracle. Camazotz Screamed and crumpled up on the floor.

He never moved again.

**Michael 1925**

"We're finally going!" Adam cheered happily. He was very excited because we had decided that getting as far away from western Asia was the best idea. So, we were going to America.

In the past century or so, we had been having many problems with some underworld bounty hunters. They were everywhere in Europe. I heard that there was a completely different underworld in America. Maybe they would help me.

The only problem was that we would have to cross an ocean. Not all water was a problem. Streams, rivers, lakes ponds, they were all fine. But oceans were a big problem to cross.

I had never actually crossed an ocean before, so I wasn't sure what it would feel like. All I knew was that it's unpleasant.

Sure enough, every single day on the ship was torture. We threw up constantly, fainted often and sometimes had an uncontrollable savage hunger, as if we were newly turned.

When I wasn't doing any of those things, I was thinking about what America might be like. I was also thinking about a legend I had learned. It had been driving me insane for years.

Supposedly, soul mates used to be one person. The god Zeus thought that those people were too powerful and he split them into two people. They were both equals. The part of the myth that bothers me so much is the part that says that vampires are considered murders-even if they never kill a human- because when they become vampires, their soul mate grows weak and dies.

I'm not very religious anymore, but the story still makes my insides go cold.

I turned away from him. Looking him in the eye had always been a problem. Just allowing him to follow me was a selfish act, and if my problems ever got him killed. . . what would I do with myself?

He was small, even smaller than me. Five foot six the most. His smile was bright and he was always looking to the bright side. Killing people was something he would never be okay with, and yet he was always willing to die for the people he cared about.

If only I had his heart . . . .


	3. Chapter 3

_Note: I thought I should let you know that this is more of a short story. It's more of how Annabelle and Michael meet. I still have more to add to this story, but I'm also working on another story that will be posted soon that involves them in the current time (which is so much easier to write). They won't be in every chapter, but they WILL eventually be in it I promise._

Annabelle 1947

I hurried along the dark street. Arabelle would be upset if I didn't get home before ten o' clock. Most people were at home right now, talking or listening to the radio. Nobody, especially not women, should be out on the streets after sunset. It was dangerous. Well, it wasn't dangerous for me, but for a human woman, this would be out of the question.

Today had been very stressful for me. Ever since I had started taking these special shots that would allow me to go out in the sun to work, i had been tired. That combined with my nursing job . . . well, it didn't allow me to accomplish much else. I was so grateful I had Arabelle.

My heels made a clicking sound that seemed to echo around me like a drum. I debated taking them off- I had never liked these shoes, and walking barefoot had always been the most comfortable -but that wouldn't be well mannered. My gender had always been holding me back.

I saw an alley up ahead and my heart started beating faster. What would be in the alley? That horrible creature the others had been talking about? No- I put all thoughts of that aside. There was no creature that could ever kill a vampire. It was nonsense. The thought didn't make my heart stop pounding.

As I got closer I heard a noise coming from inside the alley. I could have crossed the street to get away from the alley, but I decided not to show fear. If there was a problem, I could handle it. I would have to.

My speed increased and I tried to hurry passed the alley without catching the attention of who- or what- ever was in it. I stopped halfway across.

A man was on the ground covered in blood. His throat had literally been ripped out. Next to him another man sat crying. The other man was also covered in blood, his arm cut open. It was strange because you didn't get to see men cry very often.

"Who are you?" The man said without looking up at me. His voice was smooth but threaded with pain. He had stopped crying.

"What happened?" I asked him.

"Who _are_ you?" He snapped and finally looked up to glare at me. He had dark brown eyes and ebony hair.

"My name is Annabelle." I could see he didn't care about proper introductions. "Who are you?" Instead of answering he looked back down at the other man. "What happened?"

His head snapped back up. His stare was cold as ice. "Can you not see I've had a long day? Why are you pestering me?" He took one look at my expression and sighed. "My name is Michael Angelo. And as you can see my friend was murdered. Will you leave now?"

I shook my head. How could I leave him?

After a bit more pestering, I got him to admit that he had nowhere to stay.

"You can come and stay with my sister and me. We have the room."

Michael grimaced. "I'd rather not. Adam deserves better than to be left here." It worried me that he was referring to his friend as if he were still alive but I just nodded.

"We can take care of you both."

He stayed silent for a moment. "Okay."

Michael got up and carefully picked up his friends body.

On our quiet walk back to my house, I had two thoughts. One was that I had just invited a human to live with my sister and me. I hadn't even asked her permission and I was jeopardizing her too. Humans couldn't find out about our secret, or the High Council would punish us. I wasn't sure what they would do, but I was sure it wouldn't be pleasant. My second thought was that, human or not, the rest of my walk home felt so much safer with Michael walking beside me.

_P.S. if you see any grammar or spelling mistakes feel free to tell me. I will fix them ASAP!_


End file.
